The Dark Ages: Shivaness Rampant
by SueyKins
Summary: When Henry Briefs, 10th Century Common Serf in Middle Ages, is offered a better life for his new born child to become of noble title from his cousin who is a Templar Knight for the King of Vegetasei, he quickly travels overseas to allow his daughter to start a new life. However, once she gets older, she wants to be a knight, not just a damsel. Historical Romance and Adventure.
1. Part One: Chapter One

**The Dark Ages: Shivaness Rampant**

Part One: Mnemosyne

Chapter One: Dunamis

Screams sounded from the bottom of the ship, cracking of the wooden boards as the ocean water collided against the walls. The heavy tide rocking back and forth, swaying the boat slightly. Bodies littering the floors, death and blood coiling through the foggy mist air. The screams became louder, as the tall figure sauntered down the top deck towards the hull of the ship. The right side of his red lips cruel into an evil, sadistic grin as he peered around the corner of the column.

The chuckle rumbled as his eyes laid over the corner of the room. He nodded his head as the two men as they sided away from where they had been standing. A loud crack of skin ruptured over the eardrums as the sound of leather slaps across her bare chest. A loud cry screams out slightly, coughing the fresh blood that chokes up in the woman's damaged mouth. The fresh gash on her chest started to sleek blood trails from her already torn skin. The man begins to raise his hand again for another strike until the fourth man touches his forearm. Lifting his hand, extending his index finger waving it side to side, clacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

The woman dared to look up, her wrists tied by leather bindings above her head, red and sore from being wrapped for hours of torture. Looking over the new coming man then towards the man who was just beating her moments ago. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Death is all she could see from her clouded eyes. The five scars across the mans face, leading down to his torso; the man who gives beatings was dripping with torture himself. He looked down at the woman, biting his lip then spitting on her face. She grunted and faced away.

Immediately hearing the sound of a slap across the face, she dared to look up again. The new man had raised his own hand against the other, watching him bite the corner of his lip roughly looking back down at her from icy eyes. Facing the other again, lowering his head and backing away, dropping the whip to his side. Her nose curled in disgust as the brutal man spit blood towards her body.

He lowered himself now, to her view, this other man who interrupted her beating. His rosy lips curled downwards this time almost a pout puffed lip. Moving his head side to side, tilting his head as his eyes roamed over her body. Running his icy hand over her forearm, then over her shoulder creating goosebumps as he reached her neck then to her chin. Lifting her to look up into his eyes. She shivered. She wasn't entirely sure if it was from the chills his cold eyes sent through her body or the chills that ran through her naked body, gashed and bare on the wooden floor board. She jerked her face away from his grip, he grunted and grabbed it sternly this time. Struggling to move away again, his grip tightened of her chin. She cried out in pain as it began to reddened with his grip.

"Now now, why do you struggle from me little one?" He mouth dropped, trying to find the words to respond but found the words slipping from her throat, "I am so so sorry for the way you have been treated this wonderful evening. This was not my intentions you see." His voice seethed past his red lips. Kneeling closer, leaning into her ear, breathing on her neck, "I am looking for something my little puppet and I do believe you know what that something is."

"I-" coughing again, more blood lacing her mouth, taste of copper swelled down her throat.

"Come now, lets not be this damsel in distress when I have heard for the past three hours as my men had their way with you. I know you can take this, so you need to find the words quicker than you are."

Her eyes shot open, grunting in pain in attempts to clear her throat, "I don't know what you are talking about, please let me go. I will not speak a word of this night if you please just let me free." She pleaded as fresh tears began to roll down her eyes.

He shook his head, making the clacking noise once more with his tongue. He looked over his shoulder towards the other two men standing behind. Looking back at her he smirked, "Bring him in."

"Aye cap'in," the red-headed man bellowed. Hearing the door shut then reopen, they appear again, dragging in another. Throwing the body down, positioning him on his knees as his head bobbled starring at the ground. The woman gasped as the man grasped the thick, black hair, forcing the man to look at the woman. His eyes barely able to open, his right eye, busted completely while his left attempted to open. Coughing up blood. The man next to him dug his thick finger nails into his shoulder blade, causing him to cry out.

"You see here ma'am, I am going to give you a little introduction about something you may not have known something that you in fact may have the very knowledge of without knowing. Confused? Yes I am sure, let me explain. Your husband here, Viscount Malcolm has been a very naughty, naughty boy. You married a man who lied about his wealth. He sold his soul to the devil to gain his riches and yet, when it is time for repayment, he falls short. I find myself a very generous man, I really do. Now Malcolm my love, owes me something. Something that you stole from me after I have given you everything you could possibly dream of," He was now pacing, hands held behind his back, glancing back and forth from both the man and woman as he spoke. His voice was playfully stern. "This is not an ordinary something mind you madam, but this is still very important to me-"

"I don't know what you are talking about, tell them Malcolm! We do not have what you are looking for, I promise!" She yelled frantic.

It was then that the man who had explained things raised his right hand, and slapped her with the back of his hand. Leaning her body over, still tied from her wrists dangling towards the ground. Spitting more blood onto the floor she looked from her husband towards the dark haired man. His toothy white grin flashed with a twinkle of his eye.

"I do hate being lied to-"

"If I tell you where it is, will you please let my wife go. She does not deserved to be treated in this way."

A chuckled rumbled through his throat again as he watched the wife's head shoot up, starring directly at her husband wide-eyed. Her mouth hung open as he mouthed 'I'm sorry – I love you' her direction. A tear fell again over her cheek. He lowered himself towards the husband, leaning in towards his eye, whispering lowly, "Tell me what I need to know-" He hissed.

The husband, watching his wife from over the other gentlemen's shoulder. Watching the tears fall as her lips quivered harder. Grunting, he finally spoke, "Tortuga, a man named Clegg, he is a sea dog, a quartermaster of the Seventh Sanctum. He has the chest."

His teeth began to ground together, grabbing the man by his collar, "You gave my possessions to a quartermaster, fuck a quartermaster of the ship that is captained by the King of Vegetasei." He stood up, paced even more furious this time. He looked up, back towards the husband, towards the wife, then towards the man holding the whip. He shook his head and started off towards the stores, "Kill them."

"No you said you would let her go-"

He was back in a flash, holding the husband against the column by his neck, digging his nails into his throat, "I said nor agreed to no fucking thing my dearest Malcolm. You simply told me your little secret, your secret none the less was a pitiful excuse of a confession before I even agreed to any terms."

"I invoke the right of parlay-"

The man dropped the husband, watching him fall to the ground to his knees. Chuckling louder this time, signaling for his men, "Parlay? You said Parlay? Firstly we have already conducted business, I have no further use for you or your wife, and secondly, you are a viscount. No longer a lowly bilge rat. You have no rights as a man to invoke the rights of parlay." A long pause from the taller man as he looked to his side at one of the other men aiding him. "Do as you please, and do it quickly, we need to get off this god forsaken port before I loose my fucking mind."

"Aye cap'in."

Stepping past the stairs, he looked one last time back towards the husband and wife before continuing to the top deck. Stopping briefly as he reached the top. The moon shining over the stern. He looked over at the remaining men at the top of the deck, looking for supplies before heading back to their ship. Kicking past the bodies he approached the abalf.

Listening to the screams from below, he smiled as he inhaled the scent of the air. Tiptoeing his fingers across the mantle as he looked towards another sailor walking towards him. He smirked, "I feel as though Khlong Toei Harbor is boring me. Thailand once was so different not to long ago. All the wenches and rum you could imagine."

"Ah cap'in, ye waitin' for orders-"

Smiling another toothy grin he watched the three men from below deck from to the stern, covered in blood the sound of silence filled the evening. He looked over the port and towards the ship, "Grab the supplies, we sail for Tortuga immediately. We have a debt to collect."

"Aye Aye cap'in." The deck boy turned and nodded to another taller brown headed man. "Cap'in, wha' ye doin' wit this ship?"

He looked around for yet another time, glancing to see if anything of use. The men had collected all food, weapons and supplies needed. Then glanced across the ship towards his own, there was definitely no need for this simple ship. He turned back to his sailor, waiting orders, "Scuttle to Davy Jones Locker," he commanded with a toothy grin.

"Aye Aye Cap'in! All hands to ship – The Four Serpents of Hades sails!" He bellowed. The boy from the stern quickly ran to his captain, placing his buccaneer coat over his shoulders as his master adjusted his pistol and sword. Yanking his cap from the boys hands placing it on top of his grey flattened hair. Sleeking away he headed towards the board to cross to his own ship.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a long and tiring day for Henry. Henry Briefs was devilishly exhausted with the bright sun beating down on his pale white skin. Henry was tall, broad looking man with tough shoulders and dimly grey almost blonde hair that curled into a pony tail in the lower back. His features looked cold and unloving, the high strong cheekbones under his dark blue eyes. Henry was a common man; the year was beyond his caring. Life sometimes ended with meaningless in the simplest of words.

Henry looked around the parish of land, running a hammer into the last pole into the ground. Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked over the hill. His home seemed almost a century away. Heaving the hammer over his shoulder he started down the trail. Feeling the cool air breeze rolling over his skin.

"Almost fall I supposin'," he spoke to himself, breathing in the breeze once more heavily. He looked over the blue sky, watching over the corners as the sun dropped to the land. He steadily followed the small round hill until his small home came into his eye view. With a low grunt, he stepped slowly inside him home, closing the door softly behind him.

"Hello Henry," a soft voice came around the corner. Henry smiled at the elder woman. Claudia as they called her. Widely known from the village as the healer, some called her the cursed elder. She was a gifted soul by whom she called 'Goddess of Gaia'. Blessed her with a green eye, blessed from Tyche, gives the site of future promises, and a gold eye, blessed from Aeacus, gives the site of underworld wishes. Henry had known of neither as the truth, but never questioned it as a lie, she was a true kindred spirit in his eyes.

"Ello Claudia, how ye doin' this fine mornin?"

"Oh I am doing splendid my dear Henry, how is the border coming along?"

"Comin' along nicely," Henry took his seat at the small table, grabbing a small amount of fruit, sinking his teeth into a red apple. "My baby girl?"

"She is doing very well Henry. I realized last night that the two years of moons passed. She has grown healthy, it is high time you name the child," Claudia commented. She took her seat across the younger man as he took another bite of his apple, deep in thought. She pierced her lips together, when a child reached two or three, surviving the newborn life it was then a child was named.

"Ah, thinkin' Bulma," Henry said softly.

"That is a beautiful name Henry for a beautiful girl," she smiled softly. Crossing her ankles, placing one hand on the other swiftly. Poor Henry, is beloved Isabel passed while giving child-birth, he fell into a hole of life. Smiling again, he finally came to terms with her death and began to love his child. Although the little child was growing, she resembled her mother already. "I have thought a great deal..."

He chuckled, "When ye not thinkin'?"

"Don't be smart with me Henry, but the child is a beautiful creation. She is truly blessed beyond anything I could have imagined. I feel something growing within the child, The Goddess of Gaia has given her a gift, she is destined for greatness-"

"Me of common wealth, if I could I would give her everythin', ye know it to be true-"

"I am sorry Henry, I did not mean to offend you."

"Ye did not offend me," rubbing his brow to his chin roughly as he looked over towards the room his child was sleeping.

"Goddess works in mysterious ways, maybe she will grant something soon for both you and the child. I know you try, oh my dear Henry." She grew silent as she watched the man looked over the table and back at his apple. "Before I take leave, a letter arrived this morning for you from your cousin over in the other lands."

"Thank ye," He took the letter, opening the royal seal swiftly. He nodded to Claudia as she left the small home for the evening.

_Dearest Cousin,_

_ Hello my beloved cousin, how are you faring these past view years. I have not seen nor heard anything of your words in the past few months. Since Isabel passed, my wife Eda has been terribly worried for you and your child these coming mornings. I know times have been extremely trying for you, and I wish for you to hold no more grief in silence by yourself. _

_ Both Eda and myself would wish for you to come visit our parish. We miss you and long to see your face. You are welcome to join us anytime. We will be awaiting your arrival. We have much to discuss you and I cousin._

_With Love,_

_Sir Bardock and Baronet Eda_

Henry pushed his chair from underneath himself, lightly dropping the letter on the table. He strode into the room next to his own where his little baby girl was in a deep slumber. Finding a seat next to her small floor crib, rocking it back and forth as he looked down on her. Her little fingers, her baby blue curls, her eyes flickering open and close. Henry grinned, taking a deep breath, glancing back toward the kitchen door he walked through, then back at the crib. "Bulma.." he sighed. "I reckon that be ye name, it is pe'fect fer a youngin'. So beautiful, jus' like me wife."

He smiled again. He truly missed his cousins from overseas. The past few years have had been extremely trying on his soul. His mind started trailing over the months, the past few years of his life. His foot now rested on rocker his child was laying, watching her sleep.

It had been ages, so it seemed for Henry since he had last seen happiness. Henry was with a traveling pirate crew after he was orphaned by a brutal attack from viking nomads that traveled through a far parish in what is now called Ramsgate in the middle of the night. He was only five when they attacked. Cracking his knuckles, he never met his families killer, even after all these years. Henry sole purpose for joining the pirate ship in the first place was to avenge his family, his entire village that was slaughtered. He traveled on The Black Decessus for twenty years until he landed on the Americas. It was known as England's sister land. The Europeans had started traveling further and further into the blue waters to find more lands. Isabel and her family was one of those settlers.

It was an instant connection.

They were married only one year later. His captain blessed the marriage himself as Henry settled down with his new bride. Unfortunately it was short-lived, they were pregnant roughly three years later, Isabel was stricken with a cold sweat and bumps on her stomach during child pregnancy. She died mid birthing process. This grieved the entire family, enough for her younger cousin, Eda and her husband to travel back to their parish near Thames Harbor in England.

"T'me fer a vac'ion little one," Henry smiled down at his little baby for what seemed like the hundredth time. "England is a beautiful place, Sant'Agata dei Goti is one of the finest I ever did see. Knights, Kings, Queens, festivals every week. Ye gon' fit in perfectly."

.

.

.

.

.

Within a week, Claudia helped pack a traveling chest for her dear Henry and Bulma for their trip overseas. She rubbed little Bulma's forehead. Brushing her curls, running her fingers through her soft hair. Claudia smiled at the child then back at Henry as he entered room, standing in the door frame with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.

"All packed?"

"Aye," Henry nodded. "All pac'd, ye think this be a good 'dea?"

"Oh Henry I think this is a wonderful idea-"

"The trip will be hard on a youngin' though. I never seen a babe make through a sea trip."

"Don't worry Henry, I have blessed the child. Tyche will see to it that she will make it safely."

"Ye know I don't believe that stuff-"

Cluadia chuckled, "I know sweets, but I am trying to give you a peace of mind with traveling with the youngin. Promise me though Henry that you will let her follow her heart, Gaia will see to it that she is truly blessed by the Gods."

Henry was not a religious man. Gaia, God, Hades, all these names for greek or christian gods. He didn't follow any of it, however he was surrounded by many who were followers of faith. Claudia knew he wasn't, but she insisted on discussing it with him, so he kept his mouth to himself when she pushed the issue. "I will be keepin' that in mind."

Claudia smiled at the man as she followed him out the hut with his daughter in arms. He stepped onto the carriage, she handed Bulma to him gently. "Be safe, and let Gaia bless this trip for you." Henry smiled, nodding softly as the carriage began to rock, starting the horses down the dirt trail.

In a days time, the carriage arrived at the Port Cod along the East Coast of the America's. Escorted by nobility letter from his cousin Bardock to his room and board on the ship. It had been a long time since Henry had smelled the salt water, felt the breeze of the water mist grace his cheeks. Placing Bulma in a wrap sling on his back, walking over the plank to board the ship, followed by a younger gentlemen towing their traveling chest. Running his rough hands over the hand boards. Feeling the aged wood on the ship.

It was like being at his first home.

"Ahoy mate," the quartermaster appeared around the corner, dressed in a similar fashion to the ship captain who stood on the top of the bow of the ship near the wheel, watching as the ship members load the last remaining supplies to the ship. "Ye we'come to the great Dirty Servant." He smiled at Henry, a toothy yellow and brown grin. He looked around, watching the boys finish loading, he sounded off "Hoist the sails you boatswain, all hands on deck! Weigh the Anchor," He shouted.

Henry nodded as he walked past, walking towards the front of the ship. Watching the six men circling around the anchor riser, each in place as they struggle to lift the heavy metal from the ocean bottom. Holding tightly on one of the hold ropes on the side as the ship started to sway from the loss of the anchor in the water. The ship freed from the confines on being stilled, the sails drop down, tied down allowing the wind to capture them, forcing the ship to rock finally into the course on the ocean. Hanging around to take in the view in front of him.

The ocean. No land in site for days. Inhaling heavily again, taking in the air, the sound of the seagulls as they flew over head. He grinned and looked over his shoulder at Bulma who was sleeping soundly in the baby wrap. Henry took in the scene one more time before he walked past the working sailors and then below deck. The sound of the cracking boards on the ship. Entering his cabin, placing Bulma in the small supplied basset, rocking itself with the swaying of the ship, Henry took a seat on the small cot. Leaning into the palm of his hands, he watched Bulma.

Two weeks. Only two weeks and he would be in England.

.

.

.

.

.

"Land Ahoy!" Henry looked up towards the sailor in the crow's nest, looking out, pointing towards their destination. Henry wiped his brow of the sweat, stretching his back in the ocean sun beating down on his bare, now tan back.

Everyone stopped and looked out towards the north. Placing their hands over their brows to block the suns' rays, looking over the water, land was in view finally. All the men start cheering and throwing their fists into the air. The Captain finally emerged from his own cabin, white shirt, half buttoned, loose black trousers, hat under his arm as he walked to the side of the ship. Rubbing his hands over the boards, his quartermaster approached with the golden trimmed spyglass. Opening it swiftly, he nodded as he looked over. Whispering something then walking back to his captain quarters.

quartermaster turned back, inhaling quickly and sounded off orders, "Ye assigned, swab now-" he pointed over the sailors, barking louder as they quickly approached the on coming port. "Ye need to get 'hold of the sails!"

Henry walked below deck to his cabin to grab the sling, placing his sleeping baby over his shoulder, his chest packed as the young lad came to gather it for unloading. The ship swayed roughly as the anchor finally found the ocean ground, the ship coming to a complete stop almost instantly.

Walking back to the deck, the lad in tow, the plank dropped on three sides of the ship to the port deck. Locking them in place, Henry was the sixth to step off the ship, following the Captain and quartermaster who immediately nodded in respect then accompanied the port master for check in. The towns people looking over shoulders, awaiting their loved ones to leave the ship. Henry walked quickly to the back of the crowd.

Henry stopped in his tracks as he was approached by a boy, no older than sixteen, dressed in respectful outfit. Henry suspected a young squire. He bowed once he finally was in the presence, the lad opened to speak, "Sir Henry?"

"Aye lad, no need for formalities, nothin' but common folk here," Henry smiled.

The boy smiled back in response, hint of red tented his cheeks, obviously not use to the non-formal introduction. "I am here to gather my Sir's cousin and child upon arrival and escort them to their parish on Sant'Agata dei Goti. Please boy, place the chest on that carriage," he pointed for the boy following Henry with the chest. He nodded as he obeyed the command. "Please sir, this way, we need to be going so we can get to the parish within the hour."

"Lead the way."

.

.

.

.

.

They arrived timely on the parish. Greeted by the line of servants standing patiently by the door of the estate. A large home. Three stories high, over several feet wide, stretching at least thirty-six rooms if memory served Henry correctly. Coming to a complete stop, three men joined the squire as he hoped down and led them towards the back of the carriage to gather Henry's belongings. He barked small orders, which the servants obeyed.

Henry stepped down, Bulma now in his own arms, still sleeping soundly. He smiled as Bardock and Eda approached quickly with open arms, smiled on their lips. "Cousin, my beloved cousin, how was your journey?" Bardock was the first to speak.

Henry pierced his lips in a small smile and nodded, "Same ol' as before, I did miss the ocean."

Eda giggled, "Yes the ocean is an amazing place. Although the journey is definitely a trail with a child, oh let me see this beautiful child of my cousins." Henry obeyed, handing Bulma to Eda carefully, "Oh she looks just like Isabel, she has your eyes Henry."

Bardock smiled as he looked in the blanket at the child, he nodded then returned his gaze to Henry, "Please cousin, let us get into the house. This heat is monstrous, and you must be exhausted from your journey. Please, come in." He placed his arm over his shoulder, then stopped briefly, looking over their shoulders towards the squire, "Fabian, please make sure everything is in order then you are free to retire for the evening."

"Yes sir," he bowed and followed towards the servants, commanding them to finish.

They walked into the home, straight to the kitchen, taking a seat quickly. Eda rocking little Bulma still in her arms. Smiling the entire time. Eda went to speak, however was interrupted by another servant woman, she smiled at the woman, "Oh hello Trinia, this is my dear cousins husband and child Bulma, Henry this is my Trinia, she is the governess of this household."

She bowed, lowering her head, Henry responded with a nod. "How do you do sir." She smiled again and returned her attentions back towards Eda and the baby in arms. "Shall I madam?"

"Oh yes, please. Also, have you laid my young ones for the night?"

"Yes madam, both Kakaroto and Juuhachi have been placed down for the night."

"Very well, please take Bulma to her quarters with my children please, and make sure she has been fed."

"Yes madam," Taking the child in arms, she bowed again and exited the room.

"Yer estate looks 'mazing Eda, better 'hen I remember earlier," Henry spoke first with a faded smile.

"Thank you Henry. We so do love our home."

"Henry, I want to thank you for coming to visit-"

Henry shook his hand and smiled, "No thank ye for the invite."

"I must admit Henry I was surprised to have your response so sudden. Don't get me wrong, I waited for the response and both Eda and Myself were trilled you decided to take us up on our offer. We do so worry about you over in the Americas alone. How have you be faring, really."

Henry pierced his lips, saddened features appeared as he nodded to his cousin, "Not the best. It be a tryin' time with my wife's passin' then rasin' the youngin. But the village healer help when needed."

"That is good to hear," Bardock smiled, looked from his wife then to Henry again. Folding his hands on the table, his face became stern viewed as he looked at Henry again, "I want to be frank with you cousin. Eda and I have put much thought in this discussion and I want you to think about this offer. You living so far overseas by yourself is not healthy, not healthy for both you and the child. We wanted to make an offer of you both coming to live with us. We can offer a home, food and schooling for Bulma, and of course home for you-"

"But?"

Bardock knew this would be a hard conversation to carry out with Henry. The offer was definitely a catch of an offer, and that his dear cousin may not be entirely to keen on following. He cleared his throat, "As you know we have a daughter the same age as Bulma and our son is only four years her senior. He will be going off to knighthood soon enough and Juuhachi has been summoned for training at the Vegetasai Cathedral. She has great gifts that will aid her in her future . You have spoken with me before about Bulma possibly needing the same training or boarding for a better future. Unfortunately in doing this, you would have to give up rights as a fatherly title so that she can be granted my title name to be able to attend this opportunity."

Henry nodded, looking between both Eda and Bardock, then to the room that Lady Trinia had just strode through. It took only seconds for Henry to think about the offer. Truth be told this is the moment he needed. Not to give up his child no, but this was a chance for his daughter who was not of fortune only due to him being of common wealth. Sadly his wife gave her rights to the family wealth to marry him. Thus giving up his own child's wealth.

Sir Bardock was a knight, a knight blessed by the current King of Vegetasai, the King of England and all surrounding parishes. King Vegeta the VII was a very powerful man, and loved by all in the country. Bardock was raised as a noblemen, schooled in knighthood when aged to twelve. When Bardock was a page, King Vegeta was a squire, then picked Bardock to be his squire when he was graduated to the next level. Since then, Bardock was his trusted knight. Only recently Bardock was granted the Templar Knighthood title, blessed by the Priests of the Sant'Agata dei Goti, knight of the church, touched by God himself most believed a Templar to be. It was an honor, in Henry's opinion to call him cousin.

He cleared his throat, "She would become a noble?"

Bardock nodded, "Yes, she would be Lady Bulma of Haden of the Son family. She would still be known as an adopted child due to the nature of my wife has obviously not given birth to a set of twins, but will carry on the name of her cousin, your late wife Isabel. Bulma will be blessed cousin."

"And what story ye be tellin' of me? If I were to stay, near the child, givin rights up as her fa'her?"

"In due time we will tell Bulma of you, however, for the sake of the growing process, we would need to tell her that her father passed shortly before her mother of a fever, similar to Isabels. With that I can then carry her into my title, taking the child under my wing to raise her as my own."

Henry nodded once more as he made eye contact with Bardock. It was tempting, "And if I agree to arrangement?"

"You would stay here, as a high servant of the household."

Henry sighed heavily, and nodded again, "Ye very gracious. I agree."

Eda smiled and hugged Henry, "You have made a wise choice Henry, and she will be loved and very well taken care of, this I promise you and on my beloved cousins' grave."

"Yes Henry, she will be well-loved."

"That cousin, I have no doubts of."

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any DBZ characters named in this story.**

Story Meanings:

Templar – Knight of the Church

Parish – Land

Gaia – Mother Earth, ancient Greek Mythology

Aeacus – Devil

Tyche – God

The Era of the story is around the 5th - 10th century, based on the Early/High Middle Ages.

A/N: As the story continues, I will try to clarify certain things that I add, but you will find that I am using Greek mythology for some things, Christianity references, and different areas that have names that are still common today. So if you go and Google things and time lines, you will find out that things will be BC or AC or 1900s, etc. So please do not give me a history lesson, because I can honestly tell you which era is for what because I love history, but I figured I could jumble things up to make it a little exciting! I am going to keep more so to the Early/High Middle Age base line though when it comes to titles and clothing description. Also, everyone are earthlings. There are no aliens! Please, hope everyone enjoyed, and see you next time!


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

**The Dark Ages: Shivaness Rampant**

Part One: Mnemosyne

Chapter Two: Pedagogy

_Two years later..._

Henry's eyes flashed open as the sun began to seep into his bedroom window. Blinking several more times before stretching his arms and legs throughout his bed. Letting out a soft yawn, he placed his right arm under his head to sit up slightly. With his other hand he moved the cream, plain curtains to the side to look at the land. A smil crept on his lips as he watched his Bulma laughing and playing with the other blonde haired child, Juuhachi.

Only last week his child turned four years old and she was growing into a handful. As discussed only two years to this day, Bardock kept true to his word. Raising Bulma as his own under Eda's ward as her adopted child, she was schooled daily, and loved by all. Henry was truly blessed, that was the only thing he could say.

Already at the age of four, Bulma was growing into herself. The bluest locks anyone had seen in centuries, curled naturally to her shoulders with the deepest blue eyes to match. Pale, porcelain skin, rosy red lips, a voice of an angel. Her beauty as a child was already known throughout lands as well as her brains. At the age of three she was already mastering her teachings and finding things to tinker with.

Upon their arrival two years ago, Henry had settled into being the households new high servant, named now for Sebastian, he was quickly introduced to the High Priestess of the Vegetasei Cathedral, Tetisheri. She came in swiftly into the week after settling into the new roles. Tetisheri was known throughout the lands, she blessed all homes with new children while aiding the families in the surrounding parishes of Vegetasei. Henry had never seen such a woman in person before. Living as a serf in the Americas was settled from such a place, such a woman.

She was graceful, she was radient, she was atonishing in the eyes of a simple man, a man of standards when concerning Henry. She was dress in royal pure white robes, enveloping the priestess virgin oracle essence that had traveled over the lands. Pure white hair pinned tightly in a curled wrap around the back of her neck, no jewelry, and pure white eyes to match. As she entered the home, everyone lowered into a small bow to show of respect until she finally reached Bardock and Eda with a bright smile curled on her lips.

Henry was amazed at the entire process, but even more amazed when the priestess laid eyes on his Bulma. She was stunned into silence.

_"This child... she is special, so very special," Tetisheri finally spoke. Never moving her eye contact from the child, she was captured in a stare. She smiled as she ran her fingers softly over her face, "You said she was your late cousins child?" _

_ "Yes my lady," Eda responded softly, lowering her head once responded._

_ The priestess smiled once more and nodded, turning her attentions back to Bulma. Still touching her hair, moving her face to look at her blinking eyes, scanning over her soft pure skin. "This one has been gifted, gifted beyond anything I have ever seen in a long time my Eda. What are your plans with this little one?"_

_ "Well, she is the same age as my young one Juuhachi, we were hoping to have them both attend boarding when they come of age to the Vegetasei Cathedral," Eda smiled sweetly, folding her hands one over the over as she approached the other woman. "It would have been my dearest cousins wishes for her to be given the best that we here are able to offer her as a young woman."_

_ "Yes, she will do nicely, she will be joining Juuhachi at the age of eight in the Temple. They will both become very powerful woman of this Earth. But her, this little one has a very powerful destiny in her future. I fear though however she may have a darkness in her as will have a choice when the time comes, however until then we will train her to harness her light and become a powerful Priestess."_

_ "Is there something we need to do-"_

_ Tetisheri raised her hand, silencing Eda almost immediately. Clearing her throat, she nodded, "No there is nothing we can do to avoid this, she has been given a double hand in her fate. She will take the trial when the time comes. Until then, we should treat her as a normal child, but she is gifted. Oh Eda, she is ever so gifted with the Gods. She will be so powerful."_

_ "Yes my lady," she bowed her head again softly as Tetisheri glanced over, making eye contact with Eda again with a soft smile. _

_ "I have blessed the child, God's light is within her, he will guide her through her life. I will come periodically as the child grows to make sure she is following the correct path." She looked back at Bulma one last time, lowering towards her forehead, kissing it softly. She looked in her eyes as she graced her fingers along her skin one more time, __whispering, "Let his Holy Light shine down on you always little one." Hearing Bulma giggle, she smiled and lifted herself, walking swiftly out the door she walked in from the beginning. "Thank you for introducing me to the young __one Eda."_

_ "Thank you for coming in such short notice-"_

_ "The pleasure was all mine Eda," She smiled as they led her to the front door. "Please, let me know updates of both the girls as they grow. I would much like to watch both."_

_ "Yes absolutely."_

_ Tetisheri turned to walk to her carriage, but stopped quickly and turned to Eda and Bardock who were standing a few feet from the carriage, they looked at her questionably, then she looked over their shoulder towards Henry and smiled, then back to Eda. Stepping closer to Eda once again, "I forgot to speak with you my sweet Eda, how is Juuhachi doing, I know she is only two, but I worry you see."_

_ Eda looked at Bardock, her smile faded, then looked back at the Priestess, "She is doing well, we have been watching her closely to make sure nothing disturbs her."_

_ "And her eyes?"_

_"Still of blue shade my lady-"_

_ She nodded with a smile, "Good, she is still with the light then. I was meaning to stop by before you called on me to bless the new child, I have been seeing things. Jinzoningen has been attempting to breach the world, I fear he may use his sister as the portal."_

_ Eda felt her eyes water, she sighed heavily, "I felt something the other night, it was a cold chill, I immediately went to her room to check. Both her eyes are still of blue shade, I will continue to watch her my lady."_

_ "I know this is hard for you to hear, I understand the carrying of twins, then loosing the one during the pregnancy was a horrid way to start a new life." Tetisheri cupped Eda's cheek, brushing it softly with her thumb she smiled, reaching in and kissing her cheek softly. "The devil is using him my child, it is not really the babe my child. Don't trust it. This is why I told you to watch the girl. She is blessed my child, but she is also cursed. The Devil is watching her closely. We will get through this my lady, fate will be met soon enough, and his Holy Light will shine down on you, I promise."_

_ Eda wiped the fresh tears away and smiled at her Priestess, "Thank you. I promise we will watch them both for you, and will keep you well informed until they join you in the temple."_

_ "Oh my child, bless you," Bardock kissed the Priestess hand, then helping her into the carriage. She smiled once more at the couple, then glancing back at Henry. Making eye contact with the woman, Henry felt himself warp into another life. Gliding him into what she sees. _

_ Flashes of his child growing into a beautiful woman. Long flowing blue locks sway over her face then towards her back. The wind blowing furiously. Bulma is older, viewed as age eighteen dressed in a thin layer of armor, her fist thrown in the air, grasping around a large sword, letting out a beastly rawr as a flash of ligthening beams onto her sword. The view extends out, showing soldiers dressed in similar gear, cheering for their leading. A hand lays onto her shoulder, grips tightly. Blurry when he attempts to view the face but notices the ring on his finger, the seal of royalty. Quickly zooming into a blur faster into the eye of two hooded individuals with golden eyes, a sadistic chuckle echos in his ears. Their mouths form, showing a fang toothy grin. _

_ Henry felt his breath quickly release then enter his body again. Capturing into the glistening white eye of the Priestess. Choking a low cough he looks around, no one noticing the connection between him and the woman. He watches as she smiles and rides off in the night. _

Henry looked out the window again at the two children playing across the lawn. Both girls chasing each other throughout the grass in their dresses. He smiled as she watched the chase, catch and giggle as they landed on the ground playing with each other. Seeing Bardock outside, walking with young Kakaroto, he realized it was time to get up. Kakaroto would be eight in a matter of days, his birthday marked his move into knighthood. Soon he would take his place in nobility and train as such for the fourth coming years. Henry was pleased to say that he helped train young Kakaroto with Bardocks' permission.

Teaching him how to use a spear, sword, riding horses and heightening his strength ability. Henry was proud to say Kakaroto would excel in his training as a page his first few years. Secretly though, Bulma and Juuhachi would sneak in when the governess wasn't watching and would ask to train with swords too. The four of them would spend hours practicing.

He swiftly closed the curtains then strode to the closet. Quickly getting dressed in his white blouse and black trousers and boots. Pinning his hair into a pony tail with a black lace, he grabbed the wooden swords and started out the door. He was greeted with Eda and Trinia in the kitchen with smiles.

"Morning Sir Sebastian, how did you sleep?" Trinia questioned politely.

He smiled at her and took a sip of the milk she handed him, "Ah, I slep' well, thank ye fer askin'. I see Bardock out early this mornin', preparin young Kakaroto fer this next week I suppose."

"Yes he is my sweet, he is so excited to be leaving for the castle to start his training," It was Eda this time who chimed into the conversation. The servants continued to enter the room one after another, Eda directing them accordingly, commanding orders for their daily chores. "I will be taking the children out into town this afternoon, Trinia and Clare will be joining us. Sebastian, if you will please, assist my husband in preparing for tonight's visitors."

"Aye madam, ye expectin' company?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, King Vegeta the VII, the Queen and the young prince himself will be joining us this evening. They are quite excited about this new week, and the Prince and Kakaroto haven't seen one another in a few months. The Queen and I feel it will ease any nervousness the two boys might be feeling."

"As ye command my la'y," he bowed softly. "Will the boys be waitin' a spar as well?"

Bardock chuckled as he entered the room, with the three children following in tow, "I suspect the King would allow the boys to spar, it will be a good pass time for them both."

Bulma and Juuhachi took their seats, Eda sighed as she looked at the two, "Playing in the dirt already I see children. We are supposed to go into town this morning, and you already look a mess."

"Sorry mother-"

"Sorry aunt-" they both bowed their heads, fiddling with their hands in their laps.

Eda pierced her lips and sighed, "It will be fine my children, lets eat breakfast and Trinia will have you both cleaned before we leave for town. We have much to pick up in town before our guests arrive."

"Is the prince coming?" Bulma spoke up softly, smiling brightly.

"Yes honey he is, and do not pester him this time. Little girls need to act politely, not a boy who can run around hitting boys."

"Oh Eda, she is four years old, and last time, if memory serves correctly, both the Prince and Kakaroto," Bardock said sternly, eyeing his son, watching his son blush with embarrassment and look away. Clearing his throat, he turned his attentions back to his wife, "were in fact the ones teasing the girls, and simply fought back."

"It still isn't lady like," Eda commented. She nodded for the kitchen servant, they started bringing plates to serve the family. "Sebastian, will you be dining with us this morning?"

He looked around, smiles from the three children, he nodded and took his seat, "I supp'se it would be rude if I left with'ut enjoyin' this fine meal ye prepared for us."

Eda giggled in response, "It does look delicious, Alina, please, another glass of juice for the girls please, they have already finished their glasses." She looked back at Juuhachi, who at this point was more quiet than her usual morning self, Eda sighed heavily. She made eye contact with her daughter and smiled, "Honey are you okay sweetie?"

She smiled faintly, "Oh it is nothing momma, just a little sleepy."

Eda became concerned at this point, the past year her daughter had been having dreams that kept her up at all hours of the night. It was only a week ago Eda was called into her daughters' room, Bulma was sitting on her bed, knees curled into her chest crying hysterically. Clare and Trinia were in the room, holding Juuhachi onto the bed as she was frantically thrusting her body, crying out. Eda rushed to her daughters side, her skin was burning, with a cold sweat dripping from her skin. Her eyes started to flash open and closed, eyes rolled in the back of her skull.

That was the first time her daughter had been in a state of such hysteria, she was sure it would not be the last. She sent world to Tetisheri immediately, she was there within the night. Eda was positive the Devil was already working his dark will over her child. The High Priestess confirmed this, but her daughter was a fighter. Her light was fighting hard against the demons. Sadly her daughter woke up the next morning with no memory of the seizure she had experienced. Eda was thankful for that.

"Maybe we will get something at the market, maybe something to help soothe you. I hear there is a scent that we can get to help ease the mind while we sleep. Would you like that sweetie?"

Juuhachi smiled sweetly at her mother, "Yes momma I would!"

"Can I get something too please?" Bulma chimed in.

"Of course honey, it is a day out for the ladies, and of course Kakaroto will be joining us to protect us on our trip, he is a young man you know." Both girls started to giggle as they looked at their blushing brother, Eda looked at them both girls, giving them a motherly look, they both silenced quickly. "Come on, finish with your breakfast please, we have a lot to do today."

"So why is the prince coming tonight," Bulma spoke while she played with her breakfast.

Eda tilted her head looking at the child, she smiled, a young crush, "Well Kakaroto and him are starting their knighthood training soon, they both become pages in the castle come morning of next week. So the King and Queen want to join us for dinner tonight to discuss next week. And they decided that it would be a good idea for both the Price and Kakaroto to hang out. We haven't seen them in a good while and this household could use some visitors. Why honey? Do you not want to see the Prince?"

Juuhachi giggled and poked her blushing adopted sister, "No she likes him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do!" Juuhachi blurted loudly.

"No I don't!" Bulma crossed her arms and started to pout.

"Enough of that ladies," Bardock barked, looking at his smiling wife. "If you are done with your breakfast, go with Trinia to get cleaned up. You heard your mother, she needs to go into town."

"Yes father."

"Yes uncle," both girls followed Trinia through kitchen and upstairs to their rooms.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakaroto took his seat outside the carriage on his personal horse, waiting for his mother and two sisters to exit the house. He fiddled with his collar in attempts loosen the buttons and small tie on his neck. Dangling his nicely legged dressed in black torsers and black knee boots. Going into town meant it was time to dress in their more formal attire. Something Kakaroto could never get use to. He much preferred to stay in his training attire. Taking a loud delayed breath, he fiddled with the leather horse strap. Staying at it as it ran through his fingers.

His head shoots up upon hearing the front door sound, both Juuhachi and Bulma skipped out of the house in their new clothing, freshly washed. Both in a pink sun dress, small puff shoulders, sleeves down to their wrists with a small lave ruffle. Adding to the lace over their bare chest with a trim down their torso, then spreading out into a puff skirt that reached their ankles. This was obviously a little tighter than their normal house attire. The girls however always enjoyed dressing up to go into town. They constantly talked about their dresses, and their shoes. They loved the sound they made as they clacked across any hardwood or marble floor. They felt like women.

Eda came out after the girls, followed by Clare and Trinia. Bardock stopped at the door frame, leaning lightly against it as they all stepped into the carriage. Eda smiled back at her husband, "We will be back shortly. Please make sure the cook is prepared for the food the moment I arrive back home. And please, get everything ready for when I return. thank you handsome."

Bardock nodded with a grin, "Yes ma'am-"

"Don't get smart with me mister," Eda chuckled.

The carriage started down the driveway then onto the main road. Bulma loved the rides into town. She watched the trees, the sky, the animals as they rode past everything. Folding her arms on the rim of the window, leaning her chin onto her arms as her eyes watched brightly with each step the horses took pulling them along. The sun shining down on her skin, the sounds of animals. Bulma fell into a dream world every time they traveled to town with her family.

She was quickly brought out of her dream world when they started to approach the busier streets of the castle town. The merchants, the huts of shops surrounded the roads. Feeling the carriage coming to a stop, Clare and Trinia helped tie up the horses, then followed by Kakaroto's horse tied in tow. He comes around the corner and opens the carriage door for his mother and sisters. Helping them out by their hands they line up in front of Eda, then behind her stood Clare and Trinia.

"Now, I need you three to be on your best behavior. Please stay close, and remember, each get a gift. Now, Kakaroto, I need to go into the food market around the corner, you will accompany Clare in these list of shops please. Your father has marked all the equipment he had ordered for you," handing it to her son, he looks over it quickly with a smile.

"Dad got me all this stuff-"

"Yes honey, he wants you to be prepared for next week, and this stuff is extremely valuable. So please, as soon as you get the supplies, meet me back at the carriage. Now, Trinia, you and the girls can go into that shop over there and then I also need you to pick up this list of supplies up."

"Yes madam," both ladies nodded in unison.

"If the girls pick out anything special, please allow them to get it." Eda signaled for the male servant that was on the carriage to follow her around the corner. Once she was out of sight, Clare tugged on Kakaroto and led him down the other market area towards the blacksmith.

Trinia inhaled deeply, then let out a loud sigh, looking over the list, then back at the two young girls staring at her intently, "So... we have a lot to get. You two ready to go shopping?"

"Of course," Juuhachi giggled, taking Bulma's hand in her own. Trinia nodded and led the way to the tailor. "Momma said we were going to get some scents for my sleeping, but I wanted to look at a new dress!"  
"That is fine, we are heading to the tailor anyways sweetie, you mother did say you could pick something out. What about you Bulma honey?"

"I am not sure yet," Bulma said softly.

Trinia nodded calmly as they entered the tailors hut inside the market. Juuhachi quickly found an area that interested her and rummaged through the supplies. Bulma smiled sweetly, her sister did enjoy clothes and decorations as any young girl or woman would. She watched as Trinia traveled to the front desk, handing the tailor woman the list. They began discussing things, Bulma assumed it was whatever was on the list. The tailor began summoning servants to help her locate.

Her attentions were distracted quickly as she heard shouting and banging outside the hut. She looked towards Trinia, who was deep in conversation, then towards Juuhachi who was engulfed in her clothing section. Bulma peered through the curtain door, first with one eye, then with the second. A man was standing at a market table, holding a boy by his wrist, screaming frantically. Bulma watched as two guards approached the table. People began to block her view, Bulma took one last look inside the shop then began out the door completely, pushing around the surrounding people.

The boy was maybe in his teenage years, Bulma assumed so because he was so much more developed then Kakaroto was. His bare chest showing off his biceps and muscular abnormal features. Completely toned. There was a wrap, the color red tied above his deep, ebony pants.

"This boy, he stole from my table! Guards!" the merchant shouted louder.

"I didn't touch a thin' ye lyin' out of yer own mouf ye bast'rd! Let me go!" The boy began to struggle, gripping the merchants hand tightly.

"Guards, this boy, he stole from me!"  
The Guards finally reached the merchants table fully, two board men. One stood there with his thick arms crossed while the other leaned on his right leg, holding the handle of his sword. Bulma's head tilted as she heard something from the tops of the building behind her. Noticing another two boys, then another two across the way, hidden in the same clothing as the one being held.

"Silence merchant," one spoke finally. He grabbed the boy from the merchants grips by very collar, holding him up. The young boy started choking, holding onto the guards wrists, slapping his arm. "Boy, did you steal something?"

"No-" the boy choked, his face becoming red.

The guard pulled him in closer, "Don't lie to me boy-"

Silence was heard then in sudden movement, an arrow came shooting down to the guards arm, forcing it to become attached to the wooden column beside him. Instantly dropping the boy to the ground. He rubbed his throat, then grinned as another arrow came flying down to the other guard, piercing him through the foot and attaching him to the ground. Both guards cry out in pain as the blood started to creep out of their wounds. The boy stood up swiftly, pickpocket the guards, bowed and then down the ally.

In a swift motion, the other boys were gone, Bulma noticed. She took around the corner that the thief just ran towards. No one else dared to follow. The merchant began calling out for more guards, Bulma looked over her shoulder as more started to reach the scene.

Running her fingers over the stone wall as she turned the corner. She looked around, seeing no one she sighed. The four-year old turned to walk away until something jumped from the sky and landed right in front of her. Bulma was startled, making eye contact with the boy who from just moments ago possibly almost lost his life.

"Ye followin' me lit'le one?" He spoke.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, she smiled, "I was curious to see what was going on, I didn't know you came down this way."

"Ye know, bad things happen to lit'le girls when they be followin' things they don't be understandin'."

"Don't talk to me like I am too young to understand things, I understand perfectly well that you are a thief, you stole from that merchant, then stole right in front of the circle from the guards themselves."

The boy chuckled, "What ye be talkin' 'bout. Ye barely three right?"

"I am four and a half-"

"Ye a youngin' lit'le one." He leaned in closer , bending down to make eye level with the young blue haired child, "What's ye name lit'le one?"

"Bulma, Bulma of Haden, the Son family. What is yours?"

The boy smiled bigger, holding out his hand, she gripped it, "I be Yama, or Yamacha, the Prince of Thieves ma'am."

"How old are you, you don't seem that young, but obviously not as old as my uncle-"

Yamacha began to laugh harder as the young girl spoke, she was definitely a spitfire already, and she was only four. Leaning his elbow on one knee and the other bending it on his knee to rest his chin in his palm, "I be in me twelve year youngin', ye know, ye be very bright for bein' so young."

"I have been told I am gifted," Bulma smiled brightly.

Yamacha turned and looked around the corner, hearing the guards calling out orders, he smiled. They were coming for him. He looked back at the young blue hairs girl, "Well that ye are lass. I be havin' a feelin' we goin' be good friends you and I." He lifted her petite hand, kissing it softly, he stood up and roughed up her hair. Hearing her grunt, he chuckled. Yamacha started to run down the dead-end alley just as the guards turned the corner. Bulma watched wide-eyed as they pointed to the boy with their swords. She turned and watched him glance over his shoulder with another toothy grin.

"BOY!" They called after him, chasing down the alley after him. She watched in awe as the boy hopped from the right wall to the left wall, back and forth until he reached a clothing pole sticking out of the window from the wall. Dangling until he started to round it quickly, flipping onto the building top. He looked over one more time as he watched the guards attempt to catch up, winking at the young Bulma one more time before disappearing.

"Bulma-" Bulma looked around, hearing Trinia call out for her. She frowned as she turned and started off to the calling voice. She approached Trinia and Juuhachi, both full of bags looking slightly worried. "Bulma where were you sweety, you had us worried."

"I got caught up in the alley-"

"Oh goodness, are you okay sweety, with all those thieves on the road, I should have been watching better. Lady Eda will never let me live this down." Trinia bent down to Bulma's level, adjusting her dress, examining her, most likely looking for any marks. "Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yes," Bulma bowed softly. "I promise I am fine madam."

"Okay, good." she breathed heavily and looked towards Juuhachi then back to Bulma, she smiled, "So we have a little longer before we need to meet up with Eda, where do you want to go?"

Bulma looked around at the alley one more time, the boy was long gone most likely. Bulma frowned, then looked around Trinia and pointed towards a trinket shop, "There-"

Trinia looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Always a curious child you are. Alright, lets go."

They walked over to the trinket shop, walking quietly into the hut. Bulma's eyes lite up. She saw metals, woods, she saw different things and her mind started to wonder. Even at the age four, Bulma understood things. Things that maybe was odd for someone her age, but she would be lying if she denied that she was curious of the world. Curious to learn sword fighting, to learn how things are build, how to ride a horse like a boy, and why that strange boy could move as swiftly as he had. She gathered a few loose trinkets, metal wiring, a type of magnifying glass, and what looked like a gold crusted compass that was obviously broken. Bulma handed the trinkets and supplies to the shop keeper.

He smiled at both the little girl and Trinia, "Interesting choice of objects here, going to make something?"

Bulma nodded and giggled, "Yes sir."

"Well then, let me help you, here are your purchases, however you need some tools. This is a rare find of tools, over ten type of trinket tools that will help you along the way-"

"We don't need that sir, I am on a budget for the girls-"

He rose his hand and shook his head, "No no, this is on the house, consider it a gift for the young child. Curious of the world and how it works I can see. Very rare to see that in young ones these day, especially young girls. It is my pleasure."

"That is very gracious of you kind sir, Bulma, say thank you to the kind man for his gifts."

Bulma smiled and bowed her head, lifting to make contact with the keeper, "Thank you sire for your gifts, I will never forget your kindness."

The man leaned in over the counter, closer to Bulma and winked, "This is a very special trinket. I promise you lass, you get it working, it will take you places that your heart desires..." Bulma smiled brightly, then noticed Trinia was already at the end of the hut. She giggled and nodded at the merchant, grabbed her things and walked towards Trinia.

"Come along children, Lady Eda will be waiting for us." the two girls nodded and started out the door, Trinia following closely behind. They reached their mother, helped pack the town supplies and quickly stepped into the carriage. Bulma couldn't help but to rest her head once again on her arms that were crossed over the window seal. She watched down the allies, starring at the building tops, looking for any sign of the thief. This town trip was definitely more eventful than the last.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma looked over at her sister, Juuhachi as they both stood on their dressing stools. The maids were quickly finishing up their dining ware for the evening. Bulma looked over herself and her sister, their normal attire was colorful, brighter; however tonight since it was the King and Queen in their presence, dark was the according color.

Both girls dressed in a dark golden lace material, trimmed with a cream lace over their low chest line around their necks. Once again, a small puffed sleeve, that flowed into a skirted sleeve to their hands. The dresses were a little longer than to their ankles, but not much. Their hair was pulled back into curled, yet tight buns. Laced with cream pearls.

Trinia walked into the girls' room, smiled softly. "Your mother has called on you children. The King and Queen have just arrived on the drive and will be here shorter."

"Yes madam," both girls said in unison and bowed. They were led downstairs, then out the door. Trinia lined them at the door, behind Kakaroto and their father Bardock. Eda stood beside the her husband, and Henry looked over his shoulder at the family, especially his daughter as he took his place in the line of servants.

The carriage finally appeared at the door front, stopping quickly, the butler met the door, opened, then allowed the royal family to step out. The King Vegeta the VII stood in his amazing board glory. Bulma was always in awe every time she saw the royal family. Bulma smiled as the Queen stepped out in her now pregnant form, followed by the prince. He was the spitting image of his father, only a lot smaller, and obviously only eight years old. But none the less, looked exactly like his father. A blush crept on Bulma's cheek as she realized she was starring at the prince.

Bardock stepped forward, taking the Kings hand, bowing, following the rest of the family behind him, bowing in respects. He lifted his head and smiled as he took the King into a friendly embrace, "My King, it is always a blessing to have you on my estate."

"Brother," the King patted Bardocks shoulder, gripping it softly. They were led into the house and into the dining room. The King took his seat at the front of the table, his wife next to him, on his right his son. Bulma sat next to the Prince, then next to Juuhachi, across was Kakorato and Eda, then Bardock at the opposite foot of the table, in front of the King. "It has been far too long for one of these gathering."

"Indeed it has," Bardock smiled. He watched as Eda signaled for the servants to start entering, bring food, filling their glasses with red wine. "How was your journey?"

"Oh it was well, decently long I must admit. Becoming a Templar has taken you far away from the castle grounds, it has become harder to travel these distances."

"I agree, just today we traveled to the castle market," Eda chimed in.

"Oh dear, I hope you were safe, there was a rather big mess of things this afternoon in the market. The thieves were out-"

The King grunted and cut in; "Yes, those thieves have become quite a pest I must admit. I thought if we ran out the master, Yajaken, then they would follow. But it appears it made things worse, his son I fear has been rumored to take control over their thieves and is leading them now."

"The boy is barely a man and he has already been arrested on several accounts," The Queen commented.

Eda nodded her head, taking another sip of her wine, she looked over at Juuhachi and Bulma, she smiled softly. "unfortunately my girls were right in the tailor shop when the chaos started. I fear my Bulma was actually confronted by the thief himself."

The Queen and King turned their heads abruptly towards the young girl, she frowned as she looked at her lap. Her hands twisting her fingers as a blush crept over her cheeks, "You must have been scared my child, I hope you were not harmed?" It was the Queen who spoke again.

"No my Queen, I only watched in a distance," Bulma lied.

The Prince chuckled then looked at the child from the corner of his eye, "Like you would even know what to do if you were attacked. You are a mere child, a mere girl child for that matter-"

"Vegeta-" The Kings voice was stern, and low. His son twisted his glare towards his parents as they shook their head. "Well my dear Bulma, it is good that you nor your sister were harmed in the commotion."

"Kakaroto, are you prepared for the coming week?" the Queen turned her attentions to the other young boy at the table. "Our Vegeta is much excited, although he tends to play coy, when we all know he is not of that nature."

Kakaroto grinned almost ear to ear with those comments, "Yes my queen, I am more excited than I can imagine. When we were in town, father had ordered special supplies for me to bring with me to my training into knighthood. I am beyond excited."

"That is good." The King chuckled, "I remember when your father and I were in training. Those were good times weren't they my brother," Bardock nodded in response. "I remember when they made us spar each other or challenge each other. The hall fights, the training was exhausting. The balls-"

"If memory served correctly on both of your accounts, you much rather enjoyed the balls," Eda giggled.

"Yes I do have to agree with my dear Eda, you boys were always into trouble, and then when it came to the festivals and balls. You two never stopped."

Bardock bellowed a thick laugh, "Well if we hadn't I don't think I would have met you my love, now the King to have met the Queen now would we have." Eda rolled her eyes in response, Bardock smirked and looked at his King, "They just do not understand that our ways is what got them where they are today."

The King was laughing hysterically at this point, setting his wine glass on the table, holding his stomach, "I have to agree with you brother."

.

.

.

.

.

Once dinner completed, the children were dismissed to go outside with Henry while the parents continued conversation in the seating room. The Prince and Kakaroto followed closely behind Henry while Juuhachi and Bulma entwined their arms together. Looking into the window of the sitting room, their parents were distracted in conversation as the followed into the large barn which was also a room attached for training.

Both girls sat down on a patch of hay, while the Prince and Kakaroto were handed wooden sword from Henry. He took a seat next to Bulma. She smiled up brightly at him, he replied to her smile in return, looking back at the boys, leaning into hands he pointed to both, "Now lets have a clean spar boys. Best out of three."

The Prince and Kakaroto took a bow, holding their wooden swords upright, clacking them against one another they made a brief eye contact and resumed defense stance. In a flash, as expected, Vegeta took his first attack, Kakaroto blocking the srike swiftly. Vegeta smirked cocky like, his normal reaction, sliding his sword along his opponets. Kakaroto let out a beastly cry as he started to plunge Vegeta, blocking each attack as he throws one from the top, then to the left; neither getting close to the other.

"Adding to the game-" Henry threw two shields, one with a dagger another with a spear. Vegeta held his sword up as he bent down to grab the shield with the dagger, Kakaroto followed in suite, grabbing the shield with the spear, switching his sword into the spears spot, gripping tightly. Vegeta smirked, grabbing the dagger, throwing the wooden shield over his shoulder, onto his back. The dagger point facing Vegeta, as his index finger pointed towards his opponent, gripping the ends of the handle. Holding the sword in a defensive position.

Kakaroto grinned, taking a step towards his prince, thrusting the spear into his chest, Vegeta knocked it out of the way, banging his sword across, followed by a retreat action from his dagger. Stepping closer and closer, Kakaroto blocking with his shield, then thrusting with his sword, Vegeta twisting the sword and dagger in perfect unison. Step step, thrust, block.

Henry grinned as he studied the two boys' moves. They moved perfectly. He looked to his side, noticing Bulma was on the edge of her chair, watching, studying the moves of the boys. Henry chuckled, returning his attention to the two who were mid strike. It was then Kakaroto made the wrong step, Vegeta shifted around his body, forcing Kakaroto to drop his weapon and shield to the ground. Henry stood as Vegeta head the wooden dagger to Kakaroto's throat, aiming the wooden sword into his chest prepared to complete his attach, while his arm was being gripped by his defeated opponet.

Henry clapped as Vegeta let Kakaroto go, both stood and shook hands. Henry grinned at the two, placing his hand on both the boys shoulders, "That was astonishing, the both of you."

Vegeta rounded and placed his arm over Kakaroto's shoulder, both boys smirking and panting after their successful sparring match. Bulma stood up and walked towards the three, she tapped on Henry's hand, "I want to try too-"

"Ye too young to be sword playin' with these boys. We can practice some 'morrow mornin' if the lass wants," Henry replied, turning back to the boys.

Juuhachi approached her sister and loked at them, she scolded her eyes, "She can fight, she is just as good as the both of them-"

Vegeta chuckled, "Ha-like a mere child could spar with her Prince and have any hopes of winning. Stick to what you know child, playing catch with your sister."

Bulma's brow flustered, she looked from Kakaroto, to the Prince, then towards her Sebastian. She shook her head, "I can fight too-"

"Lass, it is late, we best be gettin' back to the household"

"No, I want to fight too, I am just as good. You don't scare me," she poked her index finger into the Princes' chest, he stared wide-eyed at the child. "I wasn't scared of the Prince of Thieves today in the market, so me to cower because the Prince of the Kingdom thinks he is better because he is a boy is stupid. I can fight just as good as you."

"You lie, you did not meet the Prince of Thieves," Vegeta's hand fisted into a tight grip, grinding his teeth together. "And even if you did, I am sure you ran crying for your mother-"

Bulma's lip fell into a pout, feeling the impalse, she raised her hand and slapped the young prince across the cheek. The sound of the slap of skin echoed throughout the barn. For several moments, everyone stayed silent as they stared at the two. Vegeta's face was already turning a low tent of pink from the slap, face still turned to the side, eyes glued open from the shock of the moment.

She had hit him. A mere child had slapped her Prince. It was awe-struck moment. He turned his face and connected to Bulma's eyes. Fresh tears began to threaten her eyes, her hand that just slapped her Prince was covering her mouth. She breathed heavily, "I am sorry my Prince-"

He grunted, looking around at the others, "Leave us." They looked at Bulma, worried, they stood but did not exit. "I said leave us," he barked again. The others obeyed this time, making a quick exit, Henry took another look over his shoulder, neither Bulma or Vegeta disconnected their eye contact with one another. Henry let out a heavy sigh and stood outside the barn with Kakaroto and Juuhachi.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together again, inhaling a second time, more heavily this time. Cracking his neck, he gripped the young childs upper arm tightly, "You dare hit your prince in such a manner!"

Bulma started to tremble, her body shook instantly with the close contact between the two, the threatening sound in his voice let chills running through her spine. Her mouth trembled, trying to find the words, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to. You just wouldn't listen to me. You always ignore me!"

"You are a mere child, why should I listen to you?"

"Because we are friends-"

Vegeta chuckled, "We are not friends. And as far as I am concerned, you have no right to speak nor touch me in the manner you just displayed. I should tell you Uncle of you disrespect-"

The tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks finally found their way, sniffling as the trembling became worse. She was hurt. Not only did he ignore her, refuse to fight her, but he denied their friendship. Even a four year old can get their feelings hurt. Bulma reacted the only way she knew she could, she reached out and hugged the young prince, crying hysterically into his shoulder, then his chest.

Vegeta stared down at the child, then towards the door to make sure no one was entering. He cleared his throat, releasing his grip on her arm, wrapping his arms around her small form. He leaned into her, laying his chin on the top of her head.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "I am sorry Vegeta, I really am-"

"Forget about it little one."

Bulma smiled and laid her head back on his chest, breathing in his scent. "I have been practicing you know, learning how to fight, Sebastian has trained me too. I want to be a knight like my brother will become-"

Vegeta chuckled, "Whether you know how to fight or not, I doubt you will ever become a knight. Girls are not allowed to-"

"Just watch, I will become a knight."

"I will believe it when I see it little one."

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any DBZ characters named in this story.**

Story Dictionary:

Templar – Knight of the Church

Parish – Land

Gaia – Mother Earth, ancient Greek Mythology

Aeacos – Devil

Tyche – God

Mnemosyne – Goddess of Memory

Dunamis – Greek word meaning 'act of power'

Pedagogy – is the science and art of education, full childhood development

A/N: So new characters are introduced and life goes on with the group. I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. I also went back and edited some of Chapter One that I realized were missing from the edited version. If anyone has questions or concerns, please let me know, but I hope you all enjoyed! I will be posting the next chapter soon enough! See you next time. Remember, read and review please!


End file.
